Гинтама бывает разной
by Marlek
Summary: Цикл драбблов размером около ста слов каждый. Кроссоверы с другими фандомами. Написано на ФБ-2012.


**Название:** Гинтама бывает разной...  
**Автор:** Marlek  
**Бета-ридер:** Cromo  
**Размер:** цикл драбблов размером около ста слов каждый  
**Персонажи:** разные  
**Жанр:** разные; преимущественно юмор  
**Рейтинг:** от G до PG-13  
**Примечание:** написано в рамках ФБ-2012 + добавлено несколько позже.

**Gintama x астрономия**  
– Рыжий кагурлик!  
– Голубой гинтокигант!  
– Да ты!..  
– Да ты!..  
– Ребят, ну хватит спорить о том, кто старше, больше и тяжелее. Я вот вообще Чёрная Дыра Шинпачи-Занудства, и ничего.  
Смещение орбит, неслышный в космосе грохот.  
Обычная драка, а назвали почему-то Большим Взрывом.

**Gintama x ФФБ**  
– Гин-чан, почему мы никак не можем попасть в двадцатку?  
– Кагура-чан, потише! Наш фандом старательно нас поддерживал на протяжении всей битвы, нельзя говорить, что он это делал плохо!  
– Да ладно, Пацуан, они только и делали, что флудили на Правдорубе о Перегрузии и однострочниках.  
– А говорили, мы маленький фандом, чтобы попасть в Дежурку.  
– После первой ФБ мы никогда уже не будем маленькими, Пацуан.  
– Гин-сан, это звучит так, будто ФБ в прошлом году лишила нас девственности.  
– Тогда это случилось впервые для многих фандомов. А в этом году мы уже умудренный опытом фандом.  
– Звучит ещё пошлее.  
– Это ФБ, детка.

**Gintama x Buffy the Vampire Slayer**  
– Ну что ж, ждём тебя в нашей школе завтра, юная леди, – улыбнулся директор Скиннер Кагуре.  
– Гин-чан, а мне обязательно ходить именно в эту школу? – упавшим голосом спросила та, когда они вышли из здания.  
– Ну, нам выпишут огромный штраф за то, что несовершеннолетняя девочка не имеет базового образования, а только в этой школе тебя взяли бесплатно, – Гинтоки дружелюбно потрепал Кагуру по голове. – Да и к тому же, чего ты боишься? Что под школой находится логово зла с ордой нечисти, а директор только и ждёт последнего звонка, чтобы устроить конец света?  
– Ну... Ха, и правда, смешно! Хотя директор мне не нравится. И этот библиотекарь Джай-как-его-там, тоже. Он так смотрел на меня, будто я ему что-то должна.  
– Не забивай голову, очкарики все такие.

**Gintama x Drrr!**  
– Они точно парочка! – умиленно вздохнула Харисава.  
Дотачин и остальные ребята привычно молча закатывали глаза.  
Недалеко от них Гинтоки Саката и Шизуо Хейваджима ожесточённо спорили, что круче – разрубать роботов одним ударом деревянного меча или голыми руками останавливать грузовики на полном ходу.

**Gintama x Fairy Tail**  
– Добро пожаловать в гильдию Фейри Тэйл! Мы всегда рады новым членам нашей большой и дружной семьи! Расскажите нам, пожалуйста, о своей магии.  
– Я маг серебряной козюли. Вот, смотри, она кажется такой маленькой и мягкой, но на самом деле способна уничтожить целый день генеральной уборки Шинпачи!  
– Я маг «нету еды». Что за магия? Нууу, вот видите эти конфеты, печенье, пироги? А теферь? Квуто, пфафда?  
– А я маг занудства. И нам пора в свой тайм-слот.

**Gintama x Fullmetal Alchemist**  
– Кто я такая? Кто я такая? Я Великий Лидер из клана Ято по прозвищу Чёрная Дыра! Я могу съесть все запасы еды Аместриса в один присест, а заодно запасы еды Ксеркса и Драхмы.

– Хватит пускать слюни, Глатони. Она тебе не по зубам.  
– Не завидуй, Энви.  
– ...а вообще, меня зовут Кагура, я маленькая милая девочка и я не ела три дня. У вас не найдётся суконбу?

**Gintama x Gurren Lagann**  
- Твой бур создан, чтобы пронзить небеса, Симон!  
- А отвертка Гин-сана создана, чтобы спасти мир от засилья инструментов.  
- Вот что бывает, когда герои начинают меряться хуями.

**Gintama x Inception**  
– На третьем уровне сна за сутки проходит год, – поделился информацией Доминик Кобб.  
– То есть я просплю целый год? – Кагура заинтересованно смотрела на учёного большими голубыми глазами.  
– Можно и так сказать...  
– И я за этот год я состарюсь всего на один день? – педантично уточнил Шинпачи.  
– Да.  
– Где подписать согласие на эксперимент? – спросил Гинтоки.

**Gintama x Lineage II**  
[Гинледи:] Эй, Кагура, а почему ты играешь лысым орком, а не гномкой? Они же в Линейке как твоя копия в жизни, только волосы разного цвета.  
[ГураЛидер:] По той же причине, по которой ты играешь сисястой тёмной эльфийкой – себя и так каждый день в зеркало видишь. И потом, гномы – самая бесполезная раса в Линейке.  
[Гинледи:] Точно!  
[Шинпагном:] Что значит, гномы – самая бесполезная раса в Линейке?! А когда тебе новый щит клепали, к кому ходили? А когда у Гин-сана пушка поломалась, кто целую неделю ходил спойлерил куски в ЛОА? Вы ещё скажите, что кроме мага и дестра вам никто не нужен!  
[Гинледи:] Не нужен.  
[ГураЛидер:] Да нафига?  
[Шинпагном покидает клан Йорозуябойцы]  
[Шинпаспойл покидает клан Йорозуябойцы]  
[Шинпабафф покидает клан Йорозуябойцы]  
[ШинпаБД покидает клан Йорозуябойцы]  
[ШинпаСЕ покидает клан Йорозуябойцы]  
[Гинледи:] Хм, какой-то он нервный.  
[ГураЛидер:] Гин-чан, а мы одни в клане остались...

**Gintama x Lord of The Rings [1]**  
– Моя прелесссть, мы так рады, что мы снова вместе, моя прелесссть! Парфе и Гин-чан навеки вместе! Моя сладчайшая, белково-мороженая прелессть! Этот плохой хоббит-диетолог запрещал нам видеться, но теперь мы вместе! Парфе! Парфе!  
– Гин-чан, хватит разговаривать с едой!

**Gintama x Lord of The Rings [2]**  
– Моя прелесссть, мы не виделись с прошлого обеда, это так невыносимо долго, моя прелесссть! Вот мы сейчас тебя с рисом, с тортиком, с кофе! И конечно же, тебя с тобой! Моя воздушная, яично-масялнная прелесссть! Майонез! Майонез!  
– Умри, Хиджиката! Весь аппетит испортил!

**Gintama x Lord of The Rings [3]**  
– Моя прелесссть! Мой любимый рис, лапша, говядинка, свининка, яйца вкрутую и сырые, вкуснейшие мандаринки, апельсинки, бананы...нет, бананы - это горилле!, торты, печенья, конфеты! Еда! Еда!  
– Кагура-чан, ты разговариваешь во сне. Гин-сан пропил все деньги, еды не будет.

**Gintama x Naruto [2]**  
– Рамен – пища богов! – возвещал Наруто, устроившись на скамейке Ичираку. Хозяин сноровисто выставлял добавку.  
– Клубничное парфе на завтрак, обед и ужин! – послышалось от Гинтоки с противоположной стороны улицы. Шеф-повар лично обслуживал гостя.  
– Диетолог по вам плачет, – обречённо вздыхали Сакура и Шинпачи, уже прикидывая количество нулей в счёте.  
Обещание угостить на день рождения всегда нужно выполнять.

**Gintama x Original/Naruto/Bleach/Fairy Tail**  
– Магия, ик!.. огненных драконов: Банкай-но-дзюцу! Ик!  
– Эй, Гин-сан, я не могу понять, ты косплеишь Нацу, Ичиго или Наруто?  
– Не мешай, Пацуан, я хочу записаться в категорию ориджиналов! Ик!  
– Тебя только в категорию идиотов возьмут...  
– Секси-но-дзюцу: тысячелетие боли драконов!  
– Пойдём домой, Шинпачи, протрезвеет – будет как все: неоригинально страдать от похмелья.

**Gintama x South Park**  
– Твою ж мать! – увлечённо ругался Картман, рассматривая корабли, летающие над Терминалом. – Это вот эти инопланетяне похитили меня и проводили эксперименты по внедрению зонда в мою задницу... нет, вот эти! Или эти! Нет, вот там только что...  
– Я навечно влюблён в наших криворуких аниматоров, – признался Гинтоки, разглядывая улицы Южного Парка и детей, играющих в «как заставить Твика дёргаться ещё сильнее». – Я никогда не думал, что двухмерная рисовка может быть такой плоской.

**Gintama x Winnie-the-Pooh**  
– Ай! – вскрикнул командующий Шинсенгуми и позорно попытался удрать от роя пчёл.  
Всё бы ничего, но, в очередной раз приманивая на живца золотого жука, Кондо Исао с ног до головы измазался мёдом. Пчёлы ни отставали ни на шаг, с интересом пытаясь собрать горилловый нектар. Спасения не было ни в кустах, ни за камнем, ни на дереве. Отчаянно балансируя на ветвях раскидистого дуба, Кондо как раз задумывался над тем, чтобы прикинуться тучкой, как вдруг снизу прозвучал выстрел.  
– Сого, маленький подлец! – откуда-то взревел Хиджиката.  
Замком вместе с остальными Шинсенгуми осматривал упавшего лицом вниз командира, на золотистой заднице которого на глазах росла огромная шишка.  
– Что вы, Хиджиката-сан, у меня даже базуки нет. Да и целился я бы в вас, – заметил Сого.  
В кустах разочарованно зашуршало.  
– Опять промахнулся, – вздохнул Пятачок.


End file.
